roma2fandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary of Terms
The following is a glossary of terms, titles, names and references used throughout the Republic. A Aedile - Based in Rome, the aediles are responsible for maintenance of public buildings (aedes), the registration of public festivals, and enforcing public order. Angusti clavi - Tunics with purple stripes which designate the wearer as a Honestiores. Apollo - One of the most important and complex members of the Roman pantheon. God of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry and more. Aqueducts - Roman watercourse constructed to convey fresh water and sewage to and from major cities. Artisan - A craftsman. Most are regarded in equal light but are frowned upon by those of Honestiores class. Most craftsmen sell their goods from the front of their shop, and must pay a local guild for the "privilege" of being allowed to operate within a town. As - (pl. Asses) A small copper coin. An As can usually buy a loaf of bread in most corners of the Republic. Astrology - Divination by charting the motion of the stars, planets, comets and other celestial phenomena in the night sky. Athlete - Sportsmen who train in the classic skills of the Pentathlon, spending most of their time at the Gymnasium. Athletes are typically well-regarded, and champions often win support from patrons, who are usually politicians who sustain the athlete financially in return for political support. Aulos -Pan-pipes, popular at dinner parties and banquets, usually played by "flute-girls". Aureus - (pl. Aurei) An elysium coin printed during the time of Alexstrasza the Great. A single Aureus can usually buy a set of surgeon's tools. Aurigae - Also known as charioteers, these reckless sporting heroes are both famous and short-lived. Racing in the Circus Maximus is dangerous, since on the track there are no rules save to win at any cost. Successful charioteers are sometimes known to be assassinated prior to important races. B Bacchus - Originally the god of grape harvest, winemaking and wine, the Roman government has been making a concerted effort in recent years to euhemerise him into a conqueror deity and founder of cities. Barber - As well as haircutting, hairdressing and shaving, barbers performed surgery of wounds, blood-letting, cupping and leeching, enemas, and the extraction of teeth. They are also sources of daily news and gossip. Bureacrat - Members of the Roman civil service, who some cynics claim at the real power behind the senatores. They fulfil the tasks of tax collection, scribes, customs officials, trade supervisors and judicial secretaries. Most are comfortably wealthy, perhaps due to corruption or extortion. Bustuariae - Prostitutes who frequent burial grounds. They are often hired as mourners. C Cleromancy - Divination by drawing lots, usually stones or beans from a jar or from a bag, rolling dice or knucklebones or drawing straws. Cognomen - A nickname or personal name, used to distinguish individuals within the same family or clan. Often the cognomen was chosen based on some physical or personality trait. Copae - Prostitutes who also double as servant girls at inns. D Delicatae - Well-kept women, usually from higher-classed families, who choose to sell their bodiesfor extra money or to influence politics by means of using powerful men. Denarius - (pl. Denarii) - A gold coin. Dendromancy - Divination by listening to the sounds of leaves in wind-blown trees, or by studying the rings in a freshly-snapped branch. Diviner - Fortunetellers. Some diviners are frauds or self-deluded, with no real ability. Most use a particular method to read the auguries, which is their trademark. Doctor - Doctors specialize in healing the sick through herbal and surgical methods. They tend to be more skilled in medicine than the average barber, but they don't engage in dentistry. Most doctors are fluent in Greek as most medical texts are written in that language. E Equites - Members of the Equestrian class of the honestiores. They wear tunics with narrow purple stripes to differentiate them from Senatores. F Famosae - Well-kept women, usually from higher-classed families, who choose to sell their bodiesfor extra money or to influence politics by means of using powerful men. G Gallinae - Prostitutes with a well-earned reputation for robbing their clientele. Gladiatores - Usually, but not always slaves, gladiators fight men or beasts, often to the death, for public entertainment. There are many specialities of fladiator, each one trained in different weapon forms. Fighters who capture the audience's sympathies can usually survive defeat if they put on a good show. Popular gladiators may be granted the rudis ''which earns their freedom from the amphitheatre. Many earn extra money or gifts by acting as bodyguards or sex slaves on the side. H Haruspication - Divination by examining the entrails (especially the liver) of sacrificed animals. Honestiores - "Honourables" who form the upper classes of Roman society. Humiliores - "Dishonourables" who form the lower classes of Roman society, mainly comprised of the Common Class (plebs), but also including the ''peregrini, libertini, and servi ''classes. Hydromancy - Oil is dripped onto water and the pattern it makes tells the diviner about events in the future. K Kithara - A heavier version of the lyre used by professional musicians. L Lawyer - No one loves litigation like a Roman, and lawyers are well versed in law and public speaking, since most court cases are civic entertainment. Legionary - Professional soldiers given months of hard training in diverse skills. Tough, disciplined and loyal, ex-legionaries are granted land for their own farm after 25 years of service. Generals are drawn from the Senatores class and tend to have social and literary skills rather than a soldier's training. Libertini - Freed-people who were slaves in the past, but have bought their freedom or been manumitted. Lupae - "She-wolves" are prostitutes who troll gardens and parks while howling to attract customers. M Meteromancy - Divination by watching the weather, cloud formations, the direction of the wind, sun on the clouds, etc. N Noctilae - Prostitutes who walk the streets at night. ''Nomina Gentile ''- A clan name, used to denote social status. O Ornithomancy - Divination by observing the behavior of birds, the different species, their calls and flight patterns. P Peregrini - Foreigners. Philosophers - Masters of thinking who dedicate themselves to studying the world. This is a highly-regarded profession, and most belong to a specific school of philosophy. Philosophers often teach and hold open debate about the truth of the world. Plebians - "Plebs" are freeborn Roman citizens and can usually be identified by their distinctive toga, which only citizens are permitted to wear. Praenomina - A forename, usually used by friends or close acquaintances. Priest - Priests are in charge of religious ceremonies and wield great power. Most priests within the Republic follow the Roman pantheon, although small secret cults worshipping foreign gods are always springing up. Prosititutes - The world's oldest profession, by Roman law all prostitutes must be registered under the watchful eye of the Aediles. In addition, they are forbidden by law to be citizens or marry a citizen. Roman prostitutes come in many types: ''lupae (she-wolves), noctilae (night walkers), bustuariae (gravecrawlers and mourners), copae (servant girls at inns), and gallinae (thieves). Two additional types, the Delicatae ''and ''Famosae, were far above the level of common prostitutes. Pyromancy - Fire-divination, through the smoke of incense burning on a charcoal brazier, or of flower and laurel leaves smoldering on a fire. The smoke reveals patterns of future events to the diviner. This brand of divination is popular among the Vestal Virgins. R Rudis - A ceremonial wooden sword, useless for actual combat. However, it is perhaps the most important weapon a gladiator can ever hope to possess, as it signifies their freedom from the blood and sand of the Amphitheatre. S Senatores - Members of the Senatorial class of the honestiores. Senatores serve on the Senate and wear tunics with wide purple stripes. Sertertius - (pl. Sestertii) A small silver coin. A Sertertius can usually buy a mug of average wine. Servi - Slaves. Stylus - A writing implement, traditionally paired with a wax tablet. T Tympani - A tambourine. V Vigiles - The watchmen and firemen of Roma, vigiles patrol the streets guarding against crime, riots and blazes. Because it is forbidden for soldiers to be kept at arms within the walls of Roma, they are also charged with protecting the Consulate, Senate, and other public officials. Vulturnus - Roman God of Rivers. W Wastrel - Someone who has lost themselves in wine for so long that they seem permanently blessed by Bacchus. Carousers extraordinaire, they stumble from one party to another since there is always a celebration somewhere in Rome. Most are dissatisfied sons of high rank who waste their time (and father's money) on unceasing entertainment.